5201314 Glass Bottle
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: A glass bottle with 5201314 on it. Could it be special memories for a certain couple? then why isn't the Mr. Prince with his Princess? Is it a Tradegy or just a misunderstanding? Please read :] rated T to be safe


One Shot

Tomoyo x Eriol

"NEXT TIME, DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU PLAYING WITH THAT!" A shout sounded through the playground. It was soon followed by wailings of little children of the orphanage.

"ERIOL ! What did you do? Why did you shout at them? They're only little kids." A lady with soft, long red hair with hazel eyes lectured her boyfriend. He held something in his hand. It was a glass bottle with a cork. On it, it says 5201314, and inside was a single miniature purple rose in clear liquid. The rose looked like it was floating on blue liquid.

Eriol turned away carrying his sketchbook. He ran home and collapsed against the door.

"Tomoyo… where are you?" He cried cradling the bottle.

Flashback

It was when Eriol was only 13 years old which was a good 10 years ago. He met a true friend and someone whom he truly loved.

"What you doing, staring into space like that?" An angelic voice said to him. He looked up to see a pair of innocent round amethyst eyes staring back at him; his heart almost skipped a beat.

"Dreaming…and thinking." Eriol replied.

"You know, it's quite sad, I would've been all alone if it wasn't for you. I don't get why mother had to leave so early, Sakura and Syaoran are I don't know where and I don't have anyone. I'm glad you're by my side." Tomoyo said as she leaned on Eriol.

Flashback ( 4 years ago )

Eriol was 19 years old now. He was happily in love with his girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji. However things happened for the worse most of the times. Tomoyo suffered a car crash and lost her memory. She woke up from coma not remembering Eriol at all. All she remembered was a glass bottle and Eriol gave that to her on their first date and she loved it dearly.

"Who are you?" Were the first words she said to him when she woke up. Eriol's heart shattered bit by bit. However Eriol was determined to help her remember their memories together. He was an artist and also a photographer, so he showed her many albums of their picture together. She looked at it trying to remember everything, but she suffered a headache. Eriol was pained to see his loved one like this so in the end, he gave up. She remembered some parts of their time together, but never the face. When she asked about it, he would tell her the stories of that scene. She would smile at him and thank him.

2 years soon passed and they were together again. However, Tomoyo started working and her work called for traveling. Eriol heard from the news that a plane crashed and he was worried. Tomoyo's letters had stopped and he couldn't do anything but worry. Before her business trips, she left the bottle in the care of Eriol.

All she said to him was; "Take care of this bottle. As long as it never breaks, I'll be alright."

End Flashbacks

Eriol started sketching his angel and wished she was by his side right now. He heard Kaho come into his apartment. He went outside and asked for her keys back.

"Why, Eriol?" Kaho asked.

"Sorry, but, I can never forget her. I feel so unfaithful to her, because we never broken up." Eriol said as he opened the door and gestured her out. She nodded and left.

Eriol walked to a lake that was really special to Tomoyo and him. He put the bottle in the water and looked up into the sky.

"Let fate decide whether we're meant to be together." Eriol mumbled.

Following the bottle

It reached the other side and a little girl thought it looked familiar. A lady with long raven hair and alluring amethyst eyes came along the road and thought it looked familiar. The lady was Tomoyo Daidouji. The little girl reached for it and the head of the orphanage appeared.

"Sister Nashika, do you know where brother from yesterday is?" The little girl said.

"I think I see him over there. You mean, the brother with blue hair and blue eyes that draws and photographs, right?" Sister Nashika asked the little girl. Tomoyo felt a ton of brick hit her. The little girl nodded and Sister Nashika led her over. Tomoyo did nothing but follow with a distance. She saw him, her love, she saw the little girl give the bottle to him and he hugged the little girl, thanking her. The little girl left with Sister Nashika and Eriol stood up.

There was a car coming along the road. Eriol's back was facing it and didn't see, Tomoyo saw from the side and rushed in and tackled him with a hug. They landed safely onto grass but Eriol was clueless. He looked up and was shocked.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"I see you still have the bottle, Eriol-kun. But now I'm back, it's time for me to keep it under my care." Tomoyo said with a wink.

"Tomoyo-chan, where have you been all this time? I miss you so much. I'm sorry, I was so worried about you but then a lady walked into my life and changed everything. Never once have I forgotten about you, I love you more than flowers need carbon dioxide." Eriol said truthfully hugging Tomoyo tightly.

"Can we get up, you're lucky there's no one here, or else I'll be giving everyone a free show considering what I'm wearing, silly you." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her outfit and saw she was wearing a mini purple mini skirt (that flares) with a white knee high boot. She was also wearing a white off shoulder shirt. She wore his present which was a lovely amethyst crescent moon with a sapphire heart between the tips, it was a locket and that were the decorations on it. The locket was a white gold circle that held a picture with them together. On the back Eriol engraved the words: _My heart will always and forever belong with you, my angel Tomoyo. _

"I'll be your flower and you'll be my carbon dioxide, forever, how about that? Never will I want to leave you again, my dear Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said as she hugged him after they stood up. She rested her head on his chest with her arms around his waist. Eriol wrapped his arms around her and put his head onto of hers.

"You know what 5201314 means?" He felt her nod.

"I love you for eternity." Both of them said. They looked up and shared a kiss, not knowing a certain redhead was watching them. She could only turn away in defeat.

The two was sitting by the lake and Tomoyo was leaning against Eriol's chest. She was holding the glass bottle and playing with it with a content smile.

"Did you miss me?"

"You think?"

"I love you a lot, do you know that?"

"Yes I do, but I bet you I love you more."

"Why do you always give me something purple and blue?"

"Blue represents me, purple represents you."

"Did you know color has its own personality too? Blue could mean calm, cool, charming but to me, it means loveable, easy to match, and Eriol. Purple could be meant to be as graceful, alluring, polite, formal, elegant and royal." Tomoyo said. Color was important in her world because she lived in the world of a fashion designer.

"But purple only means my sweet Tomoyo in my definition."

"Whatever silly person. I wish times like this would last." Tomoyo said as she wrapped her arms around Eriol's waist and held the bottle in the light. Eriol bent down and captured Tomoyo's lips.

The sun was setting and the moon started appearing. The couple stared at the sky happily and talked in placement of the missing years. Their love had never faded, never ever. Maybe it's the 5201314 glass bottle that kept their love safe. Maybe it is…

The End :

A/N: How was it?? Was it okay? I got inspired from this music video I watched once, but it was a sad ending. But I don't like sad endings, so I made it happy : hope you liked it.


End file.
